Wenn ich gehe
by Shereon
Summary: Nach dem Unterricht mit Severus macht Harry eine wichtige Entdeckung.


**Wenn ich gehe…**

Beta: Sin16  
>Genre: Gefühle<br>Charas: Severus und Harry  
>Kurz: Nach dem Unterricht mit Severus macht Harry eine wichtige Entdeckung.<br>Es ist der Tag, an dem Dumbledore sterben wird.  
>Wichtig: Diese Fanfic bezieht sich nur dürftig auf die Begebenheiten der Bücher. Ich leihe mir lediglich die Charas für meine kleine Fanfic aus. Ansonsten ignoriere ich das siebte Buch, dessen Ende mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen hat.<br>Wer damit nicht umgehen kann, dass die Charas anders agieren, als er es vielleicht gewohnt ist - der sollte jetzt an dieser Stelle diese Fanfic verlassen! Ihr braucht auch keine Flames in den Kommis schreiben, denn ich habe euch gewarnt.  
>Kommentar: Alle Personen sind nach dem Buch volljährig. Des Weiteren sind Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfics nicht beabsichtigt!<br>**Disclaimer/Erklärung:**Alle Original Charaktere gehören wie immer JKR. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfic kein Geld.

**Das Entnehmen der Geschichte für den eigenen Zweck/MSTing - wenn auch nur Teile davon - wird nicht erlaubt!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wenn ich gehe…<strong>

Ich sitze hier auf meinem Platz und sehe dir zu. Beobachte, wie du uns dein Wissen preisgibst. Viele hören dir zu, und dennoch siehst du uns nicht wirklich. Bist gefangen in deiner Welt. Einer Welt, die uns verborgen bleibt.  
>Trotzdem liegt dein Blick streng auf uns, damit wir dir zuhören. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du das schaffst: uns zu überwachen und dennoch in deiner Welt zu leben.<br>Ich sehe, wie dein Blick über uns streift, während du etwas erklärst.  
>Diejenigen, die dir nicht zu hören wollen, die verachtest du. Wie mich.<br>Dabei weißt du gar nicht, warum ich so bin. Willst nicht wissen, was mich wirklich beschäftigt. Warum solltest du? Dir ist es egal, was aus mir wird, hast du mir das letzte Mal gesagt. Hast mich sogar angeschrien, wegen einer Nichtigkeit. Noch jetzt höre ich deine Worte. Deine Stimme. Und dennoch kann ich dir nicht böse sein. Nein, es macht mich traurig. Manchmal denke ich, wenn ich jetzt gehe…  
>Aber ich führe diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Ich habe Angst vor dem Wenn.<p>

Also lausche ich dir. Doch ich verstehe nicht ein Wort von dem, was du sagst. Trotz allem versuche ich zu ergründen, warum du so ernst bist. Möchte wissen, was deinen Tag so sehr vermiest hat. Aber ich schaffe es nicht. Traurig senke ich meinen Blick, denn ich vermag es nicht, hinter deine Maske zu sehen. Vermag es nicht, den Mann zu sehen, der du wirklich bist. Schon so oft habe ich es versucht. Aber leider vergeblich. Du machst es mir nicht leicht. Niemandem machst du es leicht.  
>Unvermittelt erhöht sich der Lärmpegel im Raum. Ich blinzele, wage aber nicht meinen Blick zu heben. Da vernehme ich deine letzten Worte, mit denen du uns alle wegschickst.<br>Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit wieder mit dir vergangen ist. Meine Kehle wird trocken, denn nun kommt die Zeit, in der ich mich allein fühle. Nur, wenn du bei mir bist, spüre ich, dass ich nicht umsonst auf der Welt bin. Ich mag dich nicht verlassen, obwohl ich weiß, dass dieser Gedanke albern ist.  
>Vorsichtig hebe ich nun doch meinen Blick und schaue mich um. Die anderen stürmen bereits aus dem Zimmer. Sind froh von hier zu fliehen. Ja, sie haben es wirklich immer eilig von dir wegzukommen. Aber nicht ich. Nein, ich würde gern noch bleiben, doch das würde komisch wirken.<p>

Keiner soll von meinen Gefühlen zu dir erfahren. Gefühle, die ich nicht offenbaren kann, ohne deswegen schief angemacht zu werden. Als ich mich meinen Sachen zuwenden möchte, spüre ich deinen Blick. Spüre, wie er durch mich hindurchgeht. Er brennt auf meiner Haut, bis er sie durchdringt. Beinahe glaube ich, dass du alles in mir siehst. Erkennst, dass ich nur deinetwegen noch hier bin. Zögernd sehe ich dir in deine schwarzen Augen. Meine Hand zittert, als sie nach dem Buch greift. Ein Buch, das du mir nur wenige Sekunden später, sanft aus den Fingern nimmst.  
>Trocken schlucke ich, denn mir war nicht bewusst, wie nah du mir inzwischen warst. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass du mich ebenso beobachtet hattest. Verlegen senke ich meinen Blick und wünsche mir, du hättest es nicht getan. Dein Blick schweift zu den noch anwesenden Schülern. Siehst sie bestimmt ärgerlich an, sodass sie rasch das Zimmer verlassen. Als alle gegangen sind, räusperst du dich leise. Prompt spüre ich, wie meine Ohren heiß werden. Will mich am liebsten vor dir verstecken, aber ich entkomme dir nicht.<br>Beinahe sanft hebst du mit zwei Fingern mein Kinn an. Spürst, wie ich zittere und meine Unruhe nicht vor dir verbergen kann. Hast du gar bemerkt, was ich für dich empfinde? Hast du vielleicht gar meine Blicke bemerkt?  
>Wieder muss ich trocken schlucken, bevor ich dir im Blick begegne. Langsam wandert mein Blick über dein Gesicht. Er erfasst deine weichen Lippen, die ich gern küssen würde. Deine harten Züge, die ich dir gern mit dem Finger berühren würde. Deinen ruhigen Blick, als wir uns endlich ansehen.<p>

"Du trödelst!", sagst du sanft. Dein Blick gleitet nun über mein Gesicht. Verweilt für einen Moment an meinen Lippen, die ich gerade mit meiner Zunge befeuchte.  
>Mir wird schwindlig von deiner Nähe. Dem Finger unter meinem Kinn. Dein Blick bringt mich beinahe dazu, dass ich gegen dich taumle. Mir gelingt es jedoch, dieser Idee nicht nachzugeben. Auch wenn sie noch so verführerisch ist. Es kribbelt in meinen Fingern. Ein kleines Seufzen will sich befreien, doch ich halte es zurück.<p>

"Ja", flüsterte ich, denn zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig. Du siehst mich unnachgiebig an. Hebst fragend deine Augenbraue, als hättest du etwas in meiner Stimme bemerkt.  
>Wie gern würde ich mich jetzt nach vorn beugen und dich küssen. Meine Arme um deinen Nacken legen und mich dir ergeben. Aber ich tue es nicht, denn ich traue mich nicht. Sehnsucht spiegelt sich in meinen Augen wieder. So deutlich, dass du deine Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammenziehst. Einen Moment darauf spüre ich deinen Daumen an meiner Haut. Er streichelt mich sanft, sodass mir der Atem stockt. Mein Herz rast von dieser flüchtigen Bewegung.<p>

"Dann sollten wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen", erwiderst du lächelnd. Ich spüre deinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut und erbebe. Deine Hand an meinem Kinn hält mich fest, spürt alles. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich meinen Atem angehalten habe. Unvermittelt auf deine Worte, röten sich meine Wangen. Brennen unter deinem zärtlichen Blick, sodass ich verlegen meinen eigenen senke. Wieder streicht dein Daumen über meine Haut. Ich schließe für einen winzigen Augenblick meine Lider und genieße dieses wundervolle Gefühl. Mein Herz schlägt mir wild bis zum Hals. Bringt mein Blut zum Kochen. Hämmert gegen meine Brust und möchte herausspringen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich unter deiner Stimme zerfließen könnte.

"Ja, Sir. Wenn sie meinen", antworte ich und bin mir bewusst, dass ich einen Rückzieher mache. Ich habe nicht den Mut, dir offen meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Gefühle, die du längst erkannt hast. Aber ich bin nicht so stark, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Ich brauche eine Schulter zum Anlehnen. Gern würde ich deine nehmen, aber ich kann nicht den ersten Schritt machen.  
>Du nimmst deine Hand von meinem Kinn. Plötzlich werden deine Augen abweisend und der Blick hart. Ich habe es versaut, denke ich. Rasch verschwindet meine Sehnsucht und macht einem Gefühl Platz, das mir die Luft zum Atem nimmt. Ich schimpfe mich einen Idioten, dabei wollte ich mit meiner Antwort nur höflich sein.<br>Dein Blick fällt wieder auf das Buch, das du aus meiner Hand genommen hast. Du runzelst deine Stirn verwundert, drehst es in deiner Hand, dann öffnest du es. Nach nur wenigen Momenten schlägst du es wütend zu und schaust mich ärgerlich an.

"Du lernst mit diesem Buch?" Deine Stimme tut mir weh. Sie ist schneidend. Beinahe befürchte ich, dass du mich nun verachtest. Schweigend nicke ich zu deiner Frage. Wieder muss ich trocken schlucken. Was soll ich auch sonst tun? Mein Blick huscht zu deiner Hand, die mein Buch hält. Die Knöchel treten weiß hervor. Ich erkenne deine Wut. Ängstlich beiße ich mir auf meine Lippen.

"Ja, Sir", beantworte ich endlich deine Frage. All die verwirrenden Gefühle, die ich nur wegen dir habe, sind mit deinem harten Blick verschwunden. Wie weggewischt.  
>Du zeigst mir, dass du mir nicht traust. Mich gar am liebsten verfluchen würdest. Bin ich dir wirklich so wenig wert? Ich würde dir gern erzählen, wie ich für dich empfinde … aber ich vermag es nicht. Ist es denn verkehrt, wenn ich dir gefallen möchte? Ja, dir sogar nah sein möchte? Verstehst du mich denn nicht? All die stummen Fragen kannst du sicher an meinen Augen ablesen. Ja, es muss so sein, denn dein Blick ändert sich. Wird weicher.<p>

"Pack es in deine Tasche, damit dich niemand damit sieht", befiehlst du mir milder. Ich spüre, wie du ruhiger wirst. Verwundert blinzle ich und neige meinen Kopf, als hätte ich deine Anweisung soeben nicht verstanden. "Steck es in deine Tasche, Harry!"

"Ja, Sir!", sage ich hastig und will es aus deiner Hand nehmen. Dabei berühre ich dich ungewollt an den Fingern. Ein raues Keuchen entweicht meinem Mund, als ich spüre, wie mich ein Blitz trifft. Ich sinke auf die Knie und stöhnend lasse ich meinen Kopf sinken. Meine Hand ist noch immer mit deiner verbunden. Ich sehe Bilder aus deinen Gedanken. Erkenne, dass du mich doch nicht verachtest. Erfahre, dass es dir ebenfalls so geht wie mir. Entsetzt reißt du deine Hand weg, wobei das Buch zu Boden fällt.  
>Schweigen herrscht zwischen uns. Ich knie vor dir, beinahe demütig. Jedoch aus anderen Gründen. Wir beide starren auf das Buch und können nicht begreifen, was soeben mit uns passiert ist. Als ich nach dem Buch langen will, bückst du dich ebenfalls und berührst es. Erschrocken will ich meine Hand zurückziehen, doch du hältst sie fest. Ich spüre deine feste Hand und bemerke erst jetzt, dass sie feucht ist. Unsicher hebe ich meinen Blick und schaue in deine schwarzen Augen.<p>

"Entschuldigung, Sir", stammle ich. Ich wollte diese Verbindung nicht. Es kam über mich, wie ein Zauber. Ich wollte nicht in deine Gedanken eindringen, obwohl ich es mir oft gewünscht habe. Du schüttelst deinen Kopf und heftest deinen Blick fest auf mich. Deine freie Hand greift nach meinem Kinn. Fest. Unerbittlich. Ich kann mein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Da neigst du dich plötzlich vor und berührst mit deinen weichen Lippen meinen Mund. Ich erschauere bei dieser sanften Berührung.  
>Meine Hand greift nach deinem Arm, an dem ich mich festhalte. Noch bevor ich richtig begreife, was zwischen uns ist, ist es vorbei.<p>

"Geh jetzt, Harry!", sagst du ruhig, als du dich von mir zurückziehst. Du reichst mir das Buch und stehst auf. Für einen Moment schaust du überrascht zu mir runter, dann reichst du mir deine Hand. "Nach dem Abendbrot will ich dich in diesem Raum treffen, sei daher pünktlich!"  
>Ein unmissverständlicher Befehl. Eine Anweisung zu einem Treffen. Eine Strafstunde? Oder doch ein Date? Deine Stimme ist sanft, aber ich bemerke den magischen Zauber in ihr.<p>

"Ja, Sir, wie Sie wünschen!" Meine Stimme zittert. Macht deutlich, wie aufgewühlt ich bin. Ein leises Lachen kommt über deine Lippen, dann streichst du flüchtig über meinen Kopf. Ich stehe an meinem Platz und sehe zu, wie du dich von mir abwendest. Rasch packe ich meine Tasche und eile zur Tür. Noch einmal drehe ich mich um. Mein Herz klopft wieder wild in meiner Brust. Spüre mein Chaos und habe wieder Sehnsucht in meinen grünen Augen, als ich dich ansehe. Ich möchte dich nicht verlassen, denke ich unbeherrscht. Lass mich bei dir bleiben, flehe ich. Doch dein Blick ist unnachgiebig.

"Sei pünktlich!", weist du mich noch einmal an.  
>Ich lächle das erste Mal und hüpfe beinahe aus dem Klassenzimmer. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe, höre ich wieder das leise Lachen. Es hat einen angenehmen Klang, dem ich ewig zu hören könnte. Nun stehe ich im Gang und kann es kaum glauben, was soeben passiert ist.<br>Meine Gebete wurden erhört. Du hast mich geküsst. Ohne es zu wollen, hebe ich meine Hand und berühre meine Lippen. Die Stelle, an der du mich berührt hast. Sie kribbelt leicht. Meine Gefühle sind in Aufruhr. Mein Atem laut rasselnd. Ich muss mich beruhigen, damit keiner etwas bemerkt. Es ist beinahe sinnlos, denn meine Wangen sind noch zu sehr errötet. Meine Sehnsucht nach dir hat dich im Geist berührt. Du weißt nun, was ich für dich empfinde. Wie gern ich dir nah sein möchte.  
>Ich kann meine Sehnsucht jedoch nur erfüllen, wenn ich nach dem Abendessen zu dir in den Kerker eile. Mich an deinen Körper werfe und mich von dir umarmen lasse.<br>Beinahe lache ich bei dieser Vorstellung albern auf. Ich sehe noch einmal zur Tür. Meine Finger gleiten darüber und mental verspreche ich, dieses Treffen einzuhalten.  
>Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich Albus vor mir stehen. Erschrocken starre ich den Mann an. Sofort wird mir bewusst, dass er es gesehen hat. Was wird er nun tun? Wird er mich verurteilen? Mein Blick wird unsicher. Ich verziehe meinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen.<p>

"Wir müssen jetzt gehen, Harry!", sagt Albus unvermittelt und zeigt mir ein verständliches Lächeln. Seine Haltung zeigt mir, dass er schon eine Weile gewartet haben muss.  
>Prompt werde ich rot, denn ich fühle mich ertappt. Ertappt von meinem Rektor. Wird er mich nun von der Schule weisen? Wird er gar Severus bestrafen, weil er mich geküsst hat? Konnte er diesen verbotenen Kuss überhaupt sehen? Meine Kehle fühlt sich wie ausgedörrt an.<p>

"Wohin, Sir?", frage ich naiv. Ich bin durcheinander und kratze mich verlegen im Genick. Waren wir denn verabredet? Sollte mir dieser Termin entfallen sein? Wollten wir gar eine weitere Stunde über den dunklen Lord sprechen?  
>Ich weiß es nicht. Albus muss es mir ansehen, dass ich im Augenblick verwirrt bin. Schon sehe ich sein mildes Schmunzeln, als er nach seiner Brille greift und sie in seine Hand nimmt. Er putzt sie gelassen und schaut mich dabei verschmitzt an. Für einen winzigen Augenblick spüre ich einen Angriff auf meinen Geist.<br>Meine Schilde halten den Eindringling fern. Lassen ihn nicht sehen, was ich mit Severus geteilt habe.

"Wir wollten doch die Horkruxe suchen, Harry", erwidert er gelassen.  
>Seine Stimme hat sich jedoch ein wenig verändert. Sie ist nicht mehr gar so freundlich. Dann dreht sich Dumbledore um und läuft den Gang entlang.<br>Eilend folge ich ihm. Ja, das wollten wir wirklich! Nun erinnere ich mich. Plötzlich wird mir klar, dass ich Severus nun nicht mehr rechtzeitig treffen werde. Die Suche, die wir heute machen, führt uns von Hogwarts weg. Sie würde bestimmt viele Stunden dauern. Stunden!  
>Abrupt bleibe ich stehen und schaue zur Tür zurück. Hinter mir sehe ich Severus stehen. Er hat uns beobachtet. Gehört, was Albus wollte. Ich kann nicht zu ihm gehen, denn ich muss meinem Rektor folgen. Ihm bei einer Suche behilflich sein, die sicher wieder mal erfolglos sein wird.<p>

"Es tut mir leid, Sir. Wenn ich gehe…" Ich beende den Satz nicht. Nein, ich vermag es nicht. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann wird sich alles verändern.  
>Ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich dir danach nie mehr nah sein kann. Was auch in der Zwischenzeit passieren mag, nie mehr, wird es so sein wie vor wenigen Minuten.<br>Du nickst nur, als ob du meine Gedanken gelesen hättest.  
>Dein Blick wandert über mein Gesicht. Für einen Moment lässt du mich deine Gefühle sehen. Ich erkenne, dass du traurig bist. Doch warum, das verstehe ich nicht.<br>Ich neige meinen Kopf fragend. Ich will zu dir, aber ich darf es nicht. Es dauert nur Sekunden, dann gehst du ohne ein Wort wieder in deinen Klassenraum. Traurig drehe ich mich um und sehe Albus, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war.

"Er wird warten, Harry. Das tut er immer." Albus Worte treffen mich unvermittelt, reißen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Der Mann will mir Mut machen, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich, dass die Worte eine Lüge sind. Meine Ohren werden heiß und ich senke rasch meinen verlegenen Blick. Wieder klopft mein Herz bis zum Hals und lässt mich unsicher wirken. "Keine Angst, Harry, Severus mag dich. Er wird es irgendwann verstehen."

"Ja, Sir. Vielleicht." Trotzdem glaube ich meiner eigenen Antwort nicht. Nein, ich habe den Blick von Severus gesehen. Wenn ich jetzt gehe … dann, wird es ein Abschied für immer sein. Wenn ich bleibe, … dann könnte es eine Zukunft geben. Ich bin jedoch nur ein Schüler und muss meinem Rektor gehorchen. Ein alter Mann, der mich darum gebeten hatte, ihm bei der Suche nach wichtigen Artefakten zu helfen. Schweigend folge ich ihm daher auf eine Reise, deren Erfolg ich mir nicht sicher bin. Mir wird jedoch bewusst, dass Dumbledore nicht ein strenges Wort gegen meine Liebe gesagt hat. Versteht er gar meine heimliche Neigung?  
>Was auch immer ihm gerade durch den Kopf gehen mag, es lässt ihn lächeln.<br>Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren.

**= = = FIN = = =**


End file.
